


Home

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: There's No Place Like Home [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Hell was finally stable enough for him to leave, and all Lucifer wanted to do was return to Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: There's No Place Like Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604932
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Fluffuary prompts 15. Reunion and 1. Bed Sharing
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful batard_loaf for beta-ing!

Lucifer arrived back on Earth late in the evening, swapping the dim blue glow of Hell for the harsh artificial lights of LA. The complex was quiet around him when he landed, the distant sound of traffic almost like music to his ears. Without thinking, his feet carried him forwards, eyes locked on the familiar door at the end of his path, the quiet murmuring of the television within assuring him of its occupancy. Time seemed to slow, and the city itself held its breath as he knocked on the door, heart in his throat as he waited for the answer.

He didn't know how long it had been on Earth, but it had been centuries for him, alone atop the towering spire of his throne, lonely and distant even when he stepped into the masses to restore order to the chaos.

When she opened the door, almost exactly as he remembered, it was like the world stood still. They stood frozen, staring at the other, until he breathed her name and the spell was broken. They came together in a rush, hands exploring the other's face, palms brushing over cheeks and fingers running through hair, assuring them both that this is  _ real _ . She took in his unkempt beard and untamed curls as he wiped joyful tears from her cheeks, until they could bear to pause long enough for him to enter.

Inside, she drew him into her arms, burying her face in his chest even as he apologised for the stench of Hell that clung to him. When she released him, she took his hand and led him upstairs, pausing only to collect towels before starting the shower.

He began to relax under the hot water, the flow washing away all traces of Hell. She joined him under the spray, both helping the other wash and just revelling in their presence. The exhaustion of his return began to catch up with him under her soft ministrations, eyes drifting closed and leaning into her touch.

When he was clean, smelling of her shampoo and bodywash rather than ash and sulphur, she found him a clean pair of sweatpants and led him to her bed. She slid in beside him, happy to finally have him back safe by her side, smile only growing as he pulled her close. He was too exhausted to do anything more than hold her, but they were content to drift off wrapped in one another.

Finally, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome! 
> 
> The other entries in this series will be posted one a day for the next week.


End file.
